El paparazzi
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Pequeño one-shot vinculado con mi fanfic "Actuación o realidad" Donde intento atar algunos cabos sueltos, aunque también funciona como historia a parte.


"_Ser paparazzi es aburrido. Cada día uno estaba horas y horas esperando que algún chisme jugoso se presentara delante de nuestras cámaras. Hay veces que se estaba días escondidos detrás de unos basureros esperando y no consiguiendo nada"_ Eso pensaba un hombre de treinta y un año aproximadamente, al dirigirse a su trabajo.

Su editor lo llamo a su despacho. Le dijo o más bien exigió que siguiera a la joven estrella "Uzumaki Naruto" Un nuevo actor, prometedor. Tenía 13 años en esos momentos.

-Pero es un niño-

-Lo sé, pero es el actor más famoso en este tiempo. Algo debe tener-

-¿Qué va a tener? ¿Problemas en el colegio? ¿Una mala clasificación?-se sentía frustrado. Ese no era un trabajo para él.

-Harás lo que yo diga-dijo su editor furioso- ahora ve. Te daré su dirección- Fue de mala gana al lugar indicado en el papel que le entregaron. Espero que este saliera de su casa. Jamás había visto al actor, solo le contaron "es rubio" …vaya descripción.

Pronto una cabellera rubia se asomó por la entrada. Era un chico de baja estatura, piel color canela, ojos azules. Se quedó observando aquel niño, tan infantil, tan hermoso, tan alegre y delicado. Se quedó pasmado ante esa imagen, parecía un ángel a la luz del sol. Su cabellera brillaba al igual que esos dos zafiros en su rostro.

No se encontraba solo, al lado de él había un chico de la misma estatura, quizás un poco más alto. Cabello negro, ojos color ónix, piel pálida y expresión agria. ¿Quién será el? No tuvo tiempo de tanta divagación, pronto ellos se perderían por las calles, por lo que aprovechó de tomar unas cuantas fotos del rubio antes de verlo desaparecer por las concurridas calles de Tokio.

Su corazón latía a mil, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y un bulto inminente se asomaba en su pantalón. Jamás se había sentido así por una celebridad ( y eso que había seguido a millones)Debía saber todo respecto a aquel niño, por lo que se quedó allí hasta la anochecer para verlo llegar otra vez hacía su casa. Esta vez no llegó con ese niño pelinegro, llego solo y en la puerta lo recibió un señor con largos cabellos blancos. _"Debía ser su abuelo",_ pensó el fotógrafo.

Ese día había terminado. Era tarde, así que prefirió volver a su departamento. Tomó el metro, llegó hacia su casa, sacó comida del refrigerado y se sentó con su laptop en su escritorio. Vio las fotos del rubio una y otra vez, recordando cada detalle de su andar, cada gesto y sonrisa que realizó ese día.

Pronto el calor y la inquietud volvió. Se desabrochó su pantalón y empezó a masajear su miembro. Debía liberar esa tensión. Tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida, ni sus parejas lo habían satisfecho de esa forma. Todo gracias a Naruto.

Busco información del rubio y ese chico pelinegro. De Naruto encontró que era el nieto del reconocido novelista Jiraiya, que había empezado a actuar desde los 10 años aproximadamente y que había estado en muchas producciones hasta la fecha.

Del pelinegro descubrió que era Uchiha Sasuke. Hijo de un importante magnate de los negocios. Fugaku Uchiha, pero este había muerto hace un par de años, por lo que la empresa quedó a cargo de su hermano Itachi Uchiha. Toda su familia poseía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, piel pálida y expresión de malestar. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba para nada ese niño. Pronto apagó su computadora y se dispuso a ir a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

-00000000000000000000000000000-0000-

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a la casa del rubio y fue la misma rutina. Su amigo pelinegro lo fue a buscar para que juntos emprendieran camino al colegio, pero ese día decidió seguirlos hacia el establecimiento escolar. Iban al mejor instituto de la zona "Konoha" .

Allí supo que estaba en el grado A, junto a Sasuke y un par de amigos más. Todos parecían tenerle mucha estima al rubio _"Bien, es alegre y sociable_. _Un rayo de sol para el mundo_" Le sacó un par de fotos con su uniforme, estudiando y holgazaneando. Al parecer no era tan buen estudiante. Eso le hizo sonreír, le provocaba ternura esa faceta del rubio.

Pronto daba la hora de salida. El rubio no estaba en ningún club extracurricular, ya que debía ir a trabajar. Lo siguió hacia el estudio. Allí estaban rodando un tonto drama adolecente. Aunque no pudo ingresar, recabo algo de información con algunos empleados (nada que el dinero no pudiera comprar) También preguntó si estaba saliendo con alguien del elenco, todos negaron tal afirmación.

Por una parte lo alivió, no quería que perdiera esa inocencia que había podido visualizar en el menor, pero por otra parte no tenía nada que decirle a su editor. Este de seguro que se enojaría si por segundo día consecutivo no le llevaba nada. Así que prefirió no pasarse por la empresa. Ya se las arreglaría después.

Siguió al rubio todo el día. No había nada que reportar. Solo lo increíble que se veía con ropa de calle. Portaba unos jeans apegados al cuerpo, donde se resaltaba su trasero. Una playera color naranja que hacía destacar su bronceada piel y cabellos dorados. No pudo resistir la tentación, se tocó detrás de un basurero. Ese chico lo traía loco.

-000000000-

Los días siguientes siguió vigilando al menor, Cada vez entrando más y más en su privacidad. Primero consiguió adentrarse al colegio, mintiendo al decirles que era un electricista que habían contratado para arreglar una falla en el segundo piso (donde estaba el aula de Naruto). Pudo contemplarlo de cerca, como cada día aprendía una enseñanza nueva.

Después se adentró a la filmación. Diciendo que era el nuevo tramoyista. Todo el mundo le creía, ya que tenía un rostro amigable. Lo vio actuando. Pero que talentoso era, hacía sus papeles con seriedad, parsimonia y al equivocarse sonreía dulcemente. Eso lo ponía a mil, se imaginaba tener es sonrisa para él solo. Que se la dedicara cada mañana al despertar.

Se había hecho una colección de fotografías del rubio. Las contemplaba cada noche, desnudo y tocándose el miembro. Era un deleite ese momento, es como si Naruto estuviera observando cómo se masturbaba y sonriera para él, incitándolo a que lo penetrase.

¿Pero del rumor? Pues nada aún. Dejó de ir a su oficina, diciendo que había cogido la gripe y que continuaban sus investigaciones. Eso le daba más libertar para poder trabajar y espiarlo día y noche.

Lo último que pudo lograr fue colarse sigilosamente en su casa. Tuvo que subir a un árbol para observar bien la habitación. Podía observar todo desde la ventana del rubio y era tal como se la había imaginado. Una pieza de color roja, alegre y chillona. Una cama, un velador con una lámpara en él, una televisión y varias consolas.

Un día que él se encontraba escondido en aquel árbol vio entrar al pelinegro. Los dos escucharon música un rato, hasta que el Uchiha le dio un beso. Al principio el rubio lo rechazo, esto hizo feliz al paparazzi, pero pronto su sonrisa se derrumbó al saber que lo abrazaba y se dedicaban algunas palabras. _"Se hicieron novios" _pensó.

¿Con él? ¿Con ese amargado? ¿Sasuke si quiera se merecía a un ángel como Naruto? Sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de él. Como poco a poco el odio lo iba consumiendo. Porque quien se osaba a acercar a su príncipe, se las iba a ver con él.

0000000000000-00000000000000000000-000000000

Estaba ideando un plan para poder destruir esa relación, pero no podía ser tan deprisa. Se tomaría su tiempo para destruir al Uchiha completamente, sí. Esperaría unos dos o tres años para que cada vez fueran más cercanos y cada vez ese amor brotara más y más. Para un día ¡Bam! Destruirlo. Además que para su plan, necesitaba que Naruto tuviera 17-18 años para que entrase a un club o bar y que bebiera. Eso era parte fundamental de su plan.

Pasaron unos dos meses aproximadamente y el había seguido espiando al rubio desde el árbol. Ese día en particular, su abuelo no se encontraba en casa por lo que Naruto había aprovechado para llevar a su novio a la casa vacía.

Las cosas se habían vuelto candentes entre ellos. La ropa iba desapareciendo y poco a poco el tono de las caricias subía. Para el fotógrafo era todo un deleite ver esa nueva faceta del rubio. Su pequeño chico de cabellos dorados tenía su boquita entre abierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojitos bien apretados producto del placer. Su cuerpo vibraba ante cada caricia propinada por el pelinegro.

Como deseo ser el quien estuviera encima de Naruto, penetrándolo. No pudo resistir tocarse el miembro allí mismo, quería terminar junto a su rubio. Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo al igual que la mano del paparazzi. Pronto los dos llegaron al clímax. Eso había sido tan especial para el fotógrafo. Habían compartido un momento tan íntimo, lo atesoraría por siempre en su corazón.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Un día se le acercó a Naruto, diciendo que era un importante director. Había sacado un nombre al azar de internet, conocido pero no tanto para poder suplir esa identidad. El rubio le creyó al instante _"ingenuo"_ pensó el fotógrafo. Lo invitó a un club alejado de la ciudad, donde solían concurrir personas con más estatus social. El rubio acepto en seguida y se dirigieron al lugar.

Allí había unas chicas que se hicieron pasar por actrices jóvenes. Todos empezaron a beber, aunque Naruto al principio miró los tragos con recelo, vio que todo el mundo ya estaba tomando de su vaso. Por lo que él también se unió a la diversión

-Esto haciendo una película y quiero que participes en ella-

-¿Si?-se empezaba a notar que el chico se estaba empezando a embriagar. No era muy buen bebiendo- que bien, pues me encantaría-

-Me parece bien. Hay que celebrar esto- pidió cada vez más y más alcohol. En uno de los tantos vasos que tomó Naruto, le metió una pastilla. Era una pastilla especial para su plan.

Pronto el rubio empezó a sentir calor, euforia, excitación y alegría. El paparazzi les hizo una seña a las chicas y estas se acercaron al chico. Lo empezaron a acariciar por encima de la ropa. Este se dejaba y entregaba por completo. Una lo beso en los labios, otra por el cuello y otra le fue quitando las prendas de apoco.

Empezó a sacar fotos de todo el proceso. Se alegraba haber alquilado esta cabina privada, aquí podría hacer lo que quisiera. Intentó capturar el semblante que tenía el rubio. Uno de total satisfacción y deseo, se notaba que estaba disfrutando con las caricias proporcionadas por las féminas.

Lo tocaron lo suficiente para llevárselo a un motel. No podían tener sexo ahí mismo, habían cámaras. Al llegar a la habitación se dio rienda suelta a que las pasiones se desataran. Lo hizo con las tres mujeres por separado y al mismo tiempo. Él se dedicó a plasmar cada caricia, cada beso, cada penetración y cada gemido del rubio.

-Muy bien chicas, tomen el pago- Las mujeres se fueron al terminar su trabajo. Él también se retiró del lugar, no sin antes borrar cada rastro que podía inculparlo. No quería que después de tanto tiempo su plan se fuera a bajo.

-0000000000000000000-

Envió esas fotos al pelinegro, demostrando que su querida pareja lo había engañado. Pudo apreciar de primera mano cuan destrozado había quedado Sasuke. Eso lo alegro y más aún saber que su relación había terminado. Por fin, habían sido tres años tortuosos para él. Pero ya nada impediría que el pudiera estar con su rubio.

Ese día de noche, se fue campante a su departamento. Había pasado a comprarse un vino caro (era una noche para celebrar) Iba caminando hacia las calles cuando chocó con un hombre.

-Oye, ten más cuidado-se sobó la nariz adolorida por el golpe. Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre alto, delgado, test blanca, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Le sonaba de algún lado, de donde…-Itachi-dijo su nombre al reconocerlo. Era el hermano mayor del pelinegro ¿Qué hacía ahí?-

-¿Así que me conoces? Eso hace confirmar mis sospechas. Ven tenemos que hablar-los dos subieron al departamento del paparazzi. El pelinegro mayor cerró la puerta con cerrojo detrás de él.

-¿Y bien que quieres?-dijo el fotógrafo totalmente cabreado ¿Qué se creía?

-Tú enviaste esas fotos-

-No tienes pruebas-

-Claro que las tengo. Hace tiempo que estas siguiendo a Naruto y a mi hermano. Maldito cerdo-dijo con toda la hostilidad posible.

-¿Y? debía separarlos .Naruto no podía estar con él, el rubio es mío-

-No es tuyo, entiéndelo estúpido hijo de puta- estaba fuera de sí. Cuando alguien se osaba meter con su querido hermano menor, este perdía los cabales- no eres más que un puto fotógrafo que se obsesionó con un niño. Pedazo de mierda pedófila-

-NO, tu no enteres el amor que nos tenemos… Él…-

-No sabe de tu existencia-se fue acercando al paparazzi. Este retrocedía. La verdad que le provocaba un poco de miedo la imponente figura del pelinegro delante de el- eres una maldita lacra para la sociedad. Has hecho algo imperdonable- De su chaqueta sacó una pistola- y yo terminaré contigo, ahora- Sintió terror, el sudor le caía por el rostro. Sus rodillas temblaban.

-No, por favor no hagas nada-suplicaba, pero era inútil. Itachi apuntó a la cabeza del paparazzi y le disparo. Cayó muerto al instante.

Sabía que los vecinos habían oído el disparo, sabía que las cámaras lo habían grabado entrar a ese departamento por lo que tenía que ser rápido. Bajó por las escaleras de emergencia, a fuera un auto lo esperaba. Se dirigieron a la empresa Uchiha.

Hizo algunas llamadas, ya tenía todo listo para huir. Debía desaparecer por un tiempo, hasta que todo se calmase y también debía desvincular a su hermano de todo esto.

-Eres un idiota-una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró a su primo. Uchiha Shisui- no creía que fueras a matar a alguien a sangre fría, con tal de proteger a tu hermano-

-Soy capaz de todo, contar de protegerlo-

-Eres un idiota-sonrió.

-Gracias Shisui, no sé qué haría sin ti- El primo, quien también era el amigo de la infancia de Itachi. Había estudiado con él en la universidad, por lo que al saber de la existencia de ese paparazzi había decidido entregarle las empresas a su primo. No confiaba en nadie más. Hizo todo el papeleo y ya estaba todo listo- serás un gran presidente-

-No tanto como tú-le dolía ver partir a su gran amigo-cuídate ¿sí?-

-Sí, nos veremos en un tiempo más- También había desvinculado a su hermano de la empresa. No quería que lo asociaran con un asesino y que su reputación se fuera al traste. No le quedó de otra que desheredarlo. Pero se había contactado con un amigo suyo de una agencia de modelaje en New york para que acogiesen a su querido hermano. Sabía que el sueño de Sasuke era actuar, por lo que había dejado todo listo para que eso ocurriese.

-Si-no había sonado muy convincente, pero es que no lo estaba. Shisui sabía que jamás lo iba a volver a ver, ya que era culpable de asesinato. No podía regresar a Japón, en unos 15 años o quizás más. Se dieron un abrazo. Se miraron unos segundos diciéndose todo en silencio e Itachi se marchó hacia un auto que esperaba su salida.

Nunca le dijo a su hermano, puesto que nunca pudo regresar a Japón ni si quiera pudo ponerse en contacto con él, ya que Sasuke lo odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Por medio de Shisui sabía que su hermano estaba bien. No podían llamarse muy a menudo ni de un teléfono privado, pero con saber que estaba bien le bastaba.

-Y ahora tiene un hijo ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Vaya-sonreía detrás del teléfono- no me imagino a él con un niño. Con lo insoportable que es- Shisui rió.

-Deberías casarte-

-No puedo-le confesó- ¿Y si me encuentran?-jamás había podido rehacer su vida. Una parte de él se había quedado y muerto en Japón.

-Ya nadie te busca. Bueno debo irme-odiaba dejarlo así, pero debía irse. Su esposa lo esperaba- nos vemos-

-Nos vemos- Siempre se decían esa frase aunque sabían que nunca sería realidad. Shisui no podía dejar la empresa ni a su familia e Itachi no podía volver a su país natal.

Camino por las heladas calles de Suecia, el país que había elegido como nuevo hogar. Era lindo, pero no comparable con su antiguo país. Todos los días hacía un frío de la puta madre, pero no se podía quejar. Vivía bien y en la empresa que trabajaba estaba cómodo.

A la mañana siguiente vio como un nuevo trabajador se incorporaba a la empresa. Era un chico delgado, bronceado (lo cual era extraño en esas tierras) ojos azules y cabello largo, atado en una coleta.

-Mi nombre es Deidara, humn- tenía una extraña muletilla al final de cada frase. _"Molesto"_ pensó Itachi, pero a la vez no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella figura.

-Bien, serás compañero de Uchiha Itachi, el de allá-su jefe apuntó en la dirección del pelinegro. El rubio fue hacia el cubilo de este y tomó asiento sin decir ninguna palabra "_impertinente"_ pensó el Uchiha.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mi trabajo? Hummn- Itachi suspiró, sería toda una odisea convivir con ese rubio, pero a la vez tampoco se le hacía tan terrible la idea.

**FIN.**


End file.
